


The Tale of the Swan Hobbit

by KazeChi



Category: Swan Princess (1994), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: AU, M/M, Poetry, Swan Princess AU, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChi/pseuds/KazeChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very long almost epic like poem I made for ewelock on tumblr, in honor of her Swan Princess AU fanart. It more or less follows the movie except there are no animal friends that help Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Swan Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/gifts).



_In the kingdom of Hobbiton lived Queen Belladonna_  
 _Who was loved by the whole kingdom_  
 _But feared she was becoming too old_  
 _And one day she was blessed with a son_  
 _Whom she named Bilbo and heir as the people rejoiced_  


_Royals of all kind came to offer their gifts to the child_  
 _Among them was Thror the King of the Erebor kingdom_  
 _And his grandson Thorin who gave Bilbo a necklace of gold_  
 _Both Thror and Belladonna then had the same notion_  
 _To have them meet every summer and hope love will be voiced_

_However an evil sorcerer named Smaug had other plans_  
 _To take over Belladonna’s kingdom with forbidden magic_  
 _But before his plan could hatch, guards destroyed his chamber_  
 _And despite calls for his death, he was only banished_  
 _And he threatened to return to take all Belladonna held dear_

_As time passed the threat was forgotten as people lived in peace_  
 _As they waited anxiously for the sound of wedding music_  
 _The day Thorin and Bilbo met, all they could do was bicker_  
 _But the need to meet every summer was insisted_  
 _In time they only agreed that summertime wasn’t a fear_

_As the years progressed and they were soon old enough_  
 _The Queen worried if the plan would actually work_  
 _But the King assured to her that it would_  
 _And on their eighteenth summer there was suddenly a spark_  
 _And the couple finally shared their first kiss_

_Unfortunately Thorin insulted Bilbo greatly that day_  
 _His reason to marry Bilbo for his beauty gave the prince irk_  
 _And drove him away back through the greenwood_  
 _Thorin almost too late regretted his remark_  
 _When the young prince suddenly went amiss_

_The Queen’s carriage had been ambushed by a dragon_  
 _In which the Queen was attacked and fatally wounded_  
 _As Thorin tried to understand what had happen_  
 _The Queen told him it was a great beast_  
 _And that Bilbo was gone before she died there in the rain_

_In his grief Thorin had found Bilbo’s golden locket_  
 _And vowed to find him and have the beast slayed_  
 _While far away Smaug took Bilbo to an abandoned mansion_  
 _To a lake where a spell on Bilbo was leashed_  
 _That would turn him into a swan at day no matter where he remain_

_He could only ever return to being a hobbit at night_  
 _And would only have the spell lifted if he agreed to a deal_  
 _That he and Smaug would marry to rule the kingdom together_  
 _But Bilbo always refused each and every night he asked_  
 _And for a long time Bilbo was trapped within his grip_

_Ever since that tragic and despairing night_  
 _Thorin constantly dueled to prepare for the great ordeal_  
 _And ignored anyone who said Bilbo was gone forever_  
 _While King Thror had a ball to be tasked_  
 _So that Thorin could pick an intended and be given the kingship_

_For a long time Bilbo searched the large mansion_  
 _In the hopes to find a map so that he could return_  
 _And managed to steal it from Smaug’s treasure hold_  
 _And immediately set off as a swan across the land_  
 _To gauge how long the travel would take_

_In a forest he found Thorin hunting large game_  
 _And lured him into following Bilbo back to the cavern_  
 _That held the lake he turned back in so his story could be told_  
 _And that his spell could only be lifted if he vowed everlasting love and_  
 _Proved it to the world, only then would the spell break_

_After Thorin left with Bilbo’s promise to come to the ball_  
 _Smaug discovered his presence and learned of his plan_  
 _But was not worried because there would be no moon_  
 _And so Bilbo would not be able to enter the ball as a swan_  
 _And planned to trick Thorin into vowing to the wrong prince_

_When the night came, Smaug left Bilbo in the lake_  
 _And trapped Thorin’s friend Ori in the lake like a dead man_  
 _Who he had found wandering the forest that noon_  
 _And set off to wait on the ball’s front lawn_  
 _Where many princes and princesses were giving Thorin bold hints_

_Almost the whole night Thorin warded off the advances_  
 _As he waited anxiously for Bilbo to come_  
 _And thought his prayer was answered when he saw him_  
 _Never once noticing a swan trying to get his attention_  
 _As he danced with his true love’s replica_

_When the dance finally came to an end_  
 _The Prince Thorin gave his vow to the fake consort-to-become_  
 _As the real Bilbo fled in his heartbreak and grim_  
 _While Smaug burst in and vanished the illusion_  
 _And taunted Thorin that would never save Bilbo from his death-like coma_

_Thorin challenged the fiend to a death match_  
 _So murderous and vengeful in his devastastion_  
 _Only with Smaug’s death could Bilbo live again_  
 _And so Smaug battled Thorin as a fearsome dragon_  
 _But all too soon Thorin lost his last arrow_

_Before the beast could lay a fatal blow_  
 _Ori arrived from escaping the cavern prison_  
 _And shot his own arrow to land in front of his kinsman_  
 _With one quick aim Thorin had killed the mighty demon_  
 _And instantly Bilbo returned to normal by a golden glow_

_Frantically Thorin rushed to his love’s side_  
 _And when Bilbo finally opened his eyes_  
 _Did Thorin confess all that he loved about Bilbo_  
 _Who also reciprocated his love in equal measure_  
 _And wedding bells at last rang across the two kingdoms_

**Author's Note:**

> Rhyme scheme: ABCDE ( )BCDE ABCDE ( )BCDE and repeats


End file.
